Doctor's order
by 11ahursey
Summary: An outbreak of Influenza has spread throughout Poplar during the winter months - Who in the Turner household will fall ill? One shot idea I've had in my head for a while! My first fic so sorry if it's bad! Turner family cuteness & Turnadette throughout!


December_ 1962_

The surgery had been increasingly busy over the last few days as an influenza outbreak swept trough Poplar. Patrick and all those at Nonnatus had been rushed off their feet all week and had, luckily, all avoided the flu themselves - or so they thought.

It was now Thursday evening, and after another long and tiring day full of appointments and house calls Patrick was glad to be in his car and on his way home. Pulling up onto the driveway Patrick spotted his his wife and beautiful children through the lounge window, sighing contently he switched the engine off stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

He walked towards the door and unlocked it, his keys clanging against the door signaled to Shelagh that her husband was home. He swung the door open before placing his coat and bag on the hook, shutting the door with his foot.

"Daddy!" Angela called out, running towards the door. Patrick smiled and kneeled down, opening his arms for his daughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck making him chuckle.

"Hello my little angel" He said kissing her forehead, he placed her on his hip and walked into the kitchen to see Timothy sitting down at the table with some homework, he walked towards him and ruffled his hair before placing Angela down next to him.

Patrick looked over to see his darling wife making dinner. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

"Hello darling, something smells good" He said smiling, Shelagh turned in his arms and smiled back at him, placing a kiss on his lips, to which Timothy groaned in displeasure.

"Hello dear, thought I'd make a toad in the hole. I thought you would enjoy that after the busy week you've had!" She said looking up at her husband with a smile, Patrick took a hold of her hand and kissed her gently, his thumb gently stroking it.

"I don't deserve you, you're an angel" Patrick said looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that!" Shelagh chuckled before continuing "Now come on, wash your hands and sit up, dinner is ready!"

* * *

As Shelagh washed the last of the dinner plates, Patrick and Timothy played with Angela, whilst Teddy slept in his cot. A small smile formed on her face as she heard Angela's giggles as she played with Timothy. Placing the last plate on the rack to dry Shelagh turned around, removing her apron as she did, before slowly folding it and placing it over her chair.

Walking to the lounge she sighed and sat on the settee next to her husband. She smiled as he wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat there watching Timothy and Angela play when Shelagh started to sneeze.

"Bless you mummy!" Angela said between giggles as Timothy tickled her.

"Thank you darling" Shelagh said before sneezing again, Patrick looked over and gently placed the back of his hand upon her forehead, like he did when he found her, lost among the fog.

"Shelagh you're burning up" Patrick said worryingly, Shelagh placed her hand in his and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure it's nothing dearest" She said looking in his concerned eyes.

"Are you sure?" Patrick questioned.

"Yes I'm fine, no need to worry" She said kissing his cheek and rubbing her thumb against his hand, she looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Look at the time! Come on Angela, we need to get you ready for bed! You too Timothy!" Shelagh said getting up off the settee and picking up a rather tired looking Angela. She placed a kiss upon her head before taking her upstairs and getting her ready for bed.

"Which one do you want to wear?" Shelagh asked holding up two nightdresses, Angela's smile grew bigger as she picked out the pink nightdresses that Timothy got her for her birthday. Shelagh nodded and giggled at the excited child, knowing she won't fall asleep easily tonight, despite how tired she was.

Once changed Shelagh picked up her beautiful girl and placed her into her bed, tucking her in tightly before sitting on the side of the bed singing her a gaelic lullaby. Shelagh tucked a stray hair behind Angela's ear and smiled at her sleepy face as she sung. Soon Angela had fallen asleep. Shelagh smiled at her daughter, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my angle" She whispered before getting up and slowly closing the door behind her and making her way downstairs to see her husband making some tea. She sat down on the settee and smiled a thank you to him as he handed her a tea cup, she softly blew on it before taking a sip and relaxing into her husband's arm.

"How's Angela?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Out like a light, surprisingly" Shelagh said giggling to herself, Patrick smiling at her Scottish brouge. He placed his spare hand on top of hers.

"How's Teddy been?" She asked as she looked over to her miracle boy, sleeping contently.

"He stirred a little when you took Angela up, but I got him to sleep again in no time - no need to worry" Patrick said with a smile

"And where's Timothy?" She asked.

"Gone to have a shower before bed, I told him to be quiet so he doesn't wake Angela when he gets into his bed" Patrick said rubbing his thumb along Shelagh's soft hand. She looked up at him and smiled softly as she took another sip of her tea before sneezing again.

"Are you sure you're alright Shelagh?" Patrick asked concerned, looking into her fatigue eyes.

"Patrick I'm fine, no need for you to fuss and worry" Shelagh said smiling and cupping her hand on his face, he nuzzled into it.

"It's hard not too darling, I care about you" He said softly.

"I know" she replied, "That's why I love you so" she said smiling as Patrick kissed her soft hand.

"And I love you" He said as she yawned, "come on, you're exhausted. Go get ready for bed whilst I wash these cups up" Shelagh looked at him and raised her brow.

"Are you sure?" She asked receiving a nod from Patrick.

"Yes, now go on I'll be upstairs in a bit" Patrick reassured her, Shelagh slowly got up and made her way over to Teddy, picking him up slowly as to not wake him before making her way to the stairs and up to their bedroom. As she placed Teddy in his adjoining cot Shelagh smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before nipping into the bathroom to brush her teeth and have a quick wash.

Shelagh then slowly crawled onto her side of the bed and winced slightly as she felt a sudden rush of pain to the right side of her head. She held her hand there rubbing her eyes with her fingers trying to release the pressure, she must have a cold coming on she said to herself.

Shelagh sighed as she rested her head into Patrick's pillow, breathing in his scent which always comforted her. She found herself slowly drifting to sleep when the bedroom door creaked open, Patrick took off his dressing gown before slipping into bed, he saw Shelagh had her hand pressed tightly against her head, he sighed at the sight and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close, she soon responded by tangling her legs with his.

"Shelagh darling?" He asked as he gently stroked her hair, a gentle humm escaped from her lips, as if telling him to continue.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked softly, she slowly nodded her head.

"Just a small headache, that's all, I must be coming down with a cold" she said sleepily.

"Would you like anything?" He asked as he continued to stroke her hair, a small smile appeared on her face as she nuzzled closer to him.

"No thank you, I'll be fine Patrick" She said as a yawn escaped her.

"If you say so darling, goodnight" he said softly as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Goodnight Patrick" Shelagh said slowly before falling asleep.

* * *

Shelagh woke up in the middle of the night feeling worse. Shelagh slowly sat up and left the bed quietly making sure to not wake Patrick. Picking up her robe and warpping it around her she left their bedroom before quietly making her way downstairs to get a glass of water, hoping it would help her churning stomach. She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, tilting her head back to try and stop herself from being sick. She took a sip from her drink and held her hand to her stomach. The light flickered on upstairs and she slowly turned around to see Patrick coming downstairs, he looked over worryingly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Shelagh said softly with a sad gaze upon her face, Patrick smiled and gently pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't, I just couldn't sleep without you in my arms" he said smiling and kissing her temple, "What are you doing out of bed?" He continued as he looked into his wife's tired eyes.

"I needed a drink" she said softly.

"Still not feeling better?" He said looking at her pale face, Shelagh nodded before taking another sip of her water. Patrick placed the back of his hand on her forehead again.

"You're still burning up, I think it's best you stay home tomorrow" He said Shelagh shook her head.

"I couldn't, you need help in the surgery, plus nurse Franklin is off tomorrow so they'll need all the hands they can get at the antenatal clinic and I wouldn't like to let sister Julienne down" Shelagh protested.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind Shelagh, she would much rather you stay home and rest until you're better" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose so" She said in defeat, Shelagh cared so much for everyone in poplar, she was so selfless and that's what he loved about her.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed " Patrick said taking the glass out of her hand and placing it in the sink before wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her upstairs to bed. Shelagh instantly tangled her legs with Patrick as he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and played with her hair until she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Patrick woke up later that morning to find Shelagh missing from her side of the bed, he rolled over to see it was 6am. He soon heard the faint noises of Shelagh in the bathroom, he got out of bed and walked down the corridor before seeing Shelagh sitting on the bathroom floor with her head over the toilet bowl throwing up.

He gently walked towards her and sat down pulling her into his lap, he held her hair back for her and sighed - he didn't like to see her in this state, he wish he could take away her pain and feel it instead to save her small fragile body.

"I'm sorry" Shelagh said, her voice hoarse, Patrick shook his head and gently stroked her back.

"You don't need to apologise darling" He said

"I do, I need to get yours and Timothy's breakfast ready" she answered back sighing to herself before quickly turning to face the toilet again to throw up.

"No you don't, I'll take care of it all. I'll even drop Tim off at school on my way to work" he said rubbing her back.

"But it will make you late" Shelagh said rather sadly feeling as though she was letting her husband and family down.

"It doesn't matter, all I care about is that you get better. I'll take Angela and Teddy to sister Julienne and explain everything to her, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to look after them for the day so that you can have some rest, instead of worrying all day" he said kissing her forehead, Shelagh started to nod in defeat.

"Now come on you, get to bed. I don't want you leaving it until I say so, understand?" Patrick said sternly making Shelagh smile.

"Doctors Oder?" She asked as he gently scooped her up off the floor and taking her to their bedroom.

"Doctors order." Patrick repeated, placing a kiss on her cheek and tucking her up in bed.

* * *


End file.
